goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Cy Kowalski Makes Bunnie watch Friday The 13th
''Cy Kowalski Makes Bunnie watch Friday The 13th ''is Sarah West's 3rd episode of The Cy Kowalski gets grounded series. Plot Antoine tells Cy Kowalski that he can only watch kids movies like Pebble and The Penguin (1995), but Cy Kowalski refuses and makes Bunnie watch Friday The 13th, a rated R movie from 1980. Bunnie begins to cry as a result. Antoine and Randall both told Miss Finster about what happened. Miss Finster said to Cy Kowalski that he's not allowed to watch rated R movies at 3rd Street School until he's 17 years old. Miss Finster drags Cy Kowalski to Principal Prickly's office, Principal Prickly gives him detention level 19 for making Bunnie watch Friday The 13th. Transcript Bunnie: Boy, my husband is sure excited about watching the live-action remake of Beauty and the Beast. (Bunnie walks into the classroom seeing her husband) Antoine: Ah, Bunnie, ma chérie, are you going to watch Beauty and the Beast with me? Bunnie: Indeed I am, sugar! (Cy Kowalski angrily walks over to the couple) Cy: Out of my way, you stupid Southern-accented rabbit cyborg! Bunnie: Hey, don't you dare shove me like that. What are you doing? Cy: Antoine is not going anywhere unless he's watching Friday The 13th with me. Bunnie: No, no, no, sugar. 3rd Street School had already banned rated R and NC-17 movies. You're not allowed to watch Friday The 13th until you're 17. Besides, you know my husband is a coward, and R-rated horror movies really scare him to death. Antoine: (nervously) Oui... Cy: I don't care, I'm going to tie up your husband and make him watch Friday The 13th. Antoine: No, please no! Don't do it. Miss Finster will bring you to Principal Prickly's office. I might have horrible, horrible nightmares if I see that movie, and I will also have trouble sleeping for days! (About an hour and 35 minutes later after Cy Kowalski made Antoine watch Friday The 13th) Cy: Ha ha, what a great movie. (We see Antoine crying while Cy laughs at him) Antoine: Why?! Why must you do this to me, monsieur? I should've watched Beauty and the Beast with my wife! (Bunnie comes in and sees her husband crying. She unties him and yells at Cy) Bunnie: Cy, how dare you make my poor husband watch Friday The 13th? You know that movie is not appropriate for school because that movie is rated R and only people who are 17 can watch it. Besides, Antoine is a huge scaredy-cat when it comes to horror movies. Cy: But Bunnie, I'd rather watch Friday The 13th instead of that stupid remake of Beauty and the Beast. Bunnie: I don't care, now I will have to get Randall and Miss Finster on you. (Bunnie runs to Randall in the hallway) Bunnie: Randall, I must tell you that Cy made my husband watch Friday The 13th, and now he's scared out of his wits. Randall: Okay, we will get Miss Finster right away. Let's go! (Bunnie and Randall both run to Miss Finster) Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster! Miss Finster: What is it Bunnie and Randall? Bunnie: Cy Kowalski made my husband, Antoine watch Friday The 13th. That movie is not appropriate for 3rd Street School, and it made Antoine as frightened as a rabbit being chased by a dog. Miss Finster: Good boy, Randall, and good girl, Bunnie. I will deal with Cy Kowalski. (Miss Finster storms to Cy Kowalski) Cy: Uh oh, it's Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Cy Kowalski, I heard from Randall and Bunnie that you made Antoine watch Friday The 13th. You know that you're too young to watch that movie and that movie is too scary and it frightened Antoine. That's it, go straight to Principal Prickly's office, right now. (At Principal Prickly's Office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever make people watch rated R movies at school. You see making people watch Friday The 13th undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids watching inappropriate movies anywhere. But Miss Finster assures me that is too violent for the school. I have no choice but to give you detention level 19. Cy: Level 19? I wish you were dead. Principal Prickly: Make that level 20, are you ready to push me any further? Cast Eric as Cy Kowalski and Randall Weems Paul as Antoine D Coolette Emma as Bunnie Rabbot Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:All Cy Kowalski deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff